Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? Au secours ! Ou la fanfiction pour les nuls
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Vous venez de débarquer dans ce monde de fous qu'est la fanfiction ? N'ayez crainte ! Vous ne risquez rien, en théorie. Vous ne comprenez pas un simple mot de rating, Wolfstar, O.O.C, drabble, bashing, NG, update, UA ? Venez, Cho et moi allons vous expliquer. De petites explications sans prétention pour débutants dans l'univers de la fanfiction.


**Lecteurs débutants de fanfics, je suis là pour vous. Les autres... Bah, si vous n'avez rien à faire et du temps à perdre, venez squatter. Cho sera contente ! (Vous comprendrez plus tard.)**

**Moi ? Je suis là pour vous présenter la fanfiction. On ne me l'avait pas présenté, et...**

**Bref, tout le monde s'en moque.**

**Disons juste qu'il y a des choses que j'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre certaines choses.**

**Fini de blablater, allons-y. En espérant vous être utiles,**

**R.A.B**

* * *

><p><strong>. Le rating<strong>

C'est quoi ce truc ? Il y en a partout, parfois les auteurs les précise même dans les résumés, annoncent qu'ils vont évoluer, que c'est tel ou tel rating à cause du langage vulgaire, de maltraitance ou autre.

Ce ne sont en fait rien d'autre que des recommandations concernant l'âge des lecteurs par rapport au contenu, que je vous conseille de suivre.

K : plus bas niveau d'avertissement. Tout public (à partir de 5 ans).

K+ : A partir de 9 ans (la différence avec le rating K est insignifiante. Probablement parce que peu d'enfants de moins de 9 ans fréquente le site).

T : 13 ans et + (quasiment équivalent du -12 pour la télévision).

M : 16 ans et +

Il existe un niveau supérieur, le MA (18 ans et +), qui n'existe pas sur ce site, mais certaines fics ici classifiées M pourraient être considérées MA.

**.Les pairings**

Les pairings sont des duos qui forment généralement un couple, que l'on présente souvent comme AB/YZ dans les résumés, et qui sont souvent donnés dans les personnages que l'auteur dit avoir utilisé, sous la forme [AB/YZ], au lieu d'être séparés par une virgule. Les couples peuvent être hétérosexuels ou homosexuels (slash pour le yaoi (male/male : homme/homme) ou femslash pour le yuri (fem(ale)/fem(ale) : femme/femme).

Certains couples ont des noms particuliers (Je ne reprends que ceux d'Harry Potter).

Jily : James/Lily

Snily : Severus (Snape en VO : Rogue en VF)/Lily

Snarry : Severus (Snape) /Harry

Drarry : Drago/Harry

Harmony : Hermione/Harry

Wolfstar : Remus (Wolf : loup)/Sirius (star : étoile. Sirius : nom de constellation)

Dramione : Drago/Hermione (couple ultra-populaire...)

Romione : Ron/Hermione

Druna : Drago/Luna

Snamione : Severus/Hermione

Fremione : Fred/Hermione

Blinny : Blaise/Ginny

Scorose : Scorpius/Rose

Scorly : Scorpius/Lily.L

Je n'en vois pas d'autres, mais la plupart sont construits avec les prénoms des personnages impliqués (mais j'avoue avoir mis un moment à comprendre pour Wolfstar et Harmony). On retrouve parfois des pairings avec trois personnes, en général, cela signifie que la fanfic est centrée sur un trio (exemples : [Ron/Harry/Hermione] ou [Albus S./Rose/Scorpius])

Dans les résumés, pour privilégier la place, on ne met parfois que les initiales des personnages de pairing ((exemples : JP/LE correspond à James Potter et Lily Evans. D'autres sont moins évidents à trouver, et certains possèdent les mêmes initiales, comme Marlène McKinnon et Minerva MacGonagall, Severus Snape (oui, en français c'est Rogue mais beaucoup reprennent le nom anglais) et Salazar Serpentard (ou Slytherin en V.O.). Donc on déduit d'après les contextes généralement, ou on lit la fanfic. )).

Je laisse la parole à votre personnage préféré : Cho Chang ! (Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas votre personnage préféré ?) pour vous expliquer la suite.

**.Les abréviations (personnages) **

BWL : _Boy-Who-Lived, Celui-qui-a-(sur)vécu, surtout utilisé par les anglophones (titre du premier chapitre du premier Harry Potter en V.O.). Exemple : Neville est le BWL_ _(autrement dit, c'est Neville qui est concerné par la prophétie dans ce cas._ _Ce qui m'arrangerait pas mal. Ginny tomberait follement amoureuse de Neville dès sa première année, et mon charme infaillible... Laissez-moi rêver ! J'aurais pu avoir Harry ! J'aurais pu ! Et c'est moi qui ai rompu, pas l'inverse ! Bande de sales crapauds !)_

NG _: Next-Generation (Nouvelle génération), composée par les enfants des héros généralement, ou du moins des enfants évoluant dans la période post-guerre, après le dernier chapitre (hors épilogue) du dernier tome). Rose, Scorpius, Albus S., James S., Victoire, Teddy, Lily L. font partie de la NG, comme leurs cousins et personnages de leur âge (Bref, eux, on s'en fout ! Excuse-moi, trésor, mais vous n'avez pas combattu Voldemort, vous.)._

Fem(ale) !(Nom personnage masculin) : _le personnage que l'on connait comme masculin devient féminin (exemple : Fem !Harry signifie qu'Harry est une fille. Ce serait vraiment dommage, pas vrai ? Mais si Ginny était un mec, ça m'arrangerait pas mal.)._

Dark!(Nom du personnage) : _le personnage, du côté du « bien » dans l'œuvre originale est du côté « sombre » (Brrr ! ça fait froid dans le dos, pas vrai ? Arrête Terry, je ne suis pas une chochotte ! Dis, il commence à faire orage, tu ne veux pas me prendre dans tes bras ?)_

Smart!(Nom du personnage) : le personnage utilise ses méninges, il réfléchit plus que l'original. _(Comme moi ! Non ?)_

O.C. : _(Original Character : Personnage Original) Personnage inventé par l'auteur d'une fanfic, qui n'existe pas dans l'œuvre de départ (Dégagez, c'est moi la meilleure. Pas d'O.C. pour me piquer la vedette ici.)_

O.O.C (Out of Character) : _Le personnage n'a pas les réactions attendues de par son statut social, son éducation, son âge, sa situation, etc. (Genre euh... bah moi, non ? Bientôt cinq minutes que je n'ai pas pleuré !)_

(Nom du personnage ou groupe suivi de) Bashing : _Personnage ou groupe dénigré (exemple : Ordre Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Cho Bash... Euh, non, ça, ça n'existe pas. On ne peut que m'améliorer. Le Bashing a déjà eu lieu dans l'œuvre originale :'( )_

Mary-Sue : _O.C. Personnage 'parfait' féminin, autrement dit intelligent, beau, qui à tout le monde à ses pieds et aucun défaut, possédant généralement une singularité physique 'attrayante' : yeux bleu océan, cheveux violets... (Mais regardez-moi ! Je suis, voyons, dix fois plus parfaite que n'importe qu'elle Mary-Sue ! Vous avez vu mes yeux ? Oui, ils sont noirs, et alors ? Ils sont beaaaaaaux !)_

Self-insert _: l'auteur est un personnage (parfois le personnage principal) de sa propre fanfic (Mais là le personnage principal c'est moi ! Avouez que ça vous plait !)._

**.Les genres au nom bizarre **

Angst : _Torture morale ou physique_ _(Pas cool. Vraiment pas cool. Sérieux, les gars, arrêtez avec ça... Ah, je souffre !)_

Hurt/Comfort : _Le personnage est blessé (mentalement) avant d'être réconforté par un autre_ (_Qui vient me faire un câlin ? Sinon je pleure ! Bah, pourquoi vous êtes tous partis en courant ?)._

**.Autres **

FF/fanfic _: fanfiction._ (_Ouh, j'ai mis longtemps à le trouver celui-là !)_

AU ou UA : _Alternative Universe ou Univers alternatif, variant beaucoup par rapport à l'œuvre originale (tels personnages sont en vie alors qu'ils ne devraient pas l'être, ils se retrouvent dans un monde totalement différent, etc. Ou certains personnages sont morts. Ginny, par exemple. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien...)_

Drabble : _une fanfic composé de 100, 200, 300 mots ou plus, tombant toujours sur une ou plusieurs centaines très exactement (Autrement dit les multiples de 100. Mais ne m'en demandez pas trop, j'avais option Divination, pas maths, moi.)_

O.S. : _One-Shot. Fanfic ne comprenant qu'un chapitre. (Ceci est un One-Shot ! Eh ! Virez ces sourires soulagés de vos visages ! Je suis sûre que vous voulez tous une suite !)_

Canon : _fanfic respectant les détails de l'histoire d'origine (exemple : juste un changement de point de vue. Par exemple, racontez toute l'histoire du point de vue de Cho. Trop bien, non ?)._

P.O.V/P.D.V : _(point of view/point de vue. Je vous ai dit que j'étais bilingue ?) : Indique le point de vue adopté (ici c'est le mien, bien sûr ! P)_

Disclaimer : _Ce que mon imbécile –pardon, je voulais dire gentille, adorable... (Il faut ménager les sensibilités, et puis pour une fois que j'ai le premier rôle...Terry dit que je ne devrais pas me plaindre.)- d'auteur a oublié. Ça se met au début de la fanfic et signale (en gras souvent, pour ceux qui n'y voient pas très bien) que l'auteur n'est pas Rowling ou autre auteur incroyablement connu (enfin, vu la façon d'écrire de mon auteur, vous deviez vous en douter, même si vous n'étiez pas à Serdaigle.-) et que l'univers et les personnages ne lui appartiennent donc pas (petite précision pour les idiots qui n'avaient pas compris pour les droits d'auteurs...)._

Update : _Mise à jour par l'auteur d'une fanfic, ajout d'un chapitre par exemple._

Review : _Ce que vous allez laisser en partant, bien sûr ! La paye de l'auteur (eh, toi, n'oublie pas ! On avait dit 50/50 !). Bref, un message, court, très court, long, méga-long, comme vous voulez. Un message qu'on laisse à l'auteur._

_Je vous aime tous, mes chers fans ! _

_Votre adorée Cho, qui est maintenant heureuse avec Terry –mais sans Harry- et son petit Alexander._

_Bisous, bisous ! :) _


End file.
